Lesson Learned
by SavageTaco13
Summary: Shiratori Reiji gets more than he bargained for when he tries to put the moves on a certain raven. (RinxYukio) Humor. AU Setting. College Frat Party.
1. Chapter 1

Lesson Learned

RinxYukio

Humor

_  
The chorus of the music bleared throughout the large vicinity of sorority house. The raven's chest vibrated at each thump of the beat, goosebumps traveling all over his body from the booming sensations.

Rin could make out the decorated walls from where he was standing. Loaded with party streamers, confetti, not to mention the ground littered with empty alcoholic beverages and anything else that helped set the mood for an all night, alcoholic engorging, frenzy for all kinds of college goers—

'SMACK!'

"AH-!" Rin gave a high yelp, almost jumping out of his skin at the unsuspecting harsh slap that landed on his bottom; or precisely his right cheek.

Whirling around to the culprit, "Damn Okumura." Already the raven knew who the arrogant voice belonged to. Oh God, instantly the shock wore off was replaced with pure irritation.

"Didn't know you had such a nice ass, maybe you should let me try it out sometime. Or as a matter of fact why don't I take you upstairs and find out." Blue orbs landed on crimson red orbs that belonged to none other than Shiratori Reiji. A cocky-ass smirk twisting his features in an almost unnatural way with a gaze that harbored malice intent in them. Eyeing a half empty red solo cup that was perched on his right hand, the raven could tell he was a bit intoxicated from the contents sloshing to the brim from being unable to keep a steady balance.

A small frown bloomed on Rin's face as he crossed his arms, "Get lost Shiratori, shouldn't you be with your gang or something." His eyes began to roam the bustling scene of partiers that crowded the room for any signs of Yukio; who left to get them both another fill of drinks. Rin was clearly uninterested in what the pale-haired male had to say, or much less wanted to do.

This only seemed to cause the opposite. "Not interested huh?" Somehow the delinquent found this as an invitation and stepped towards Rin. His face inches away from the raven's, making him step back a bit at the intrusion. "Well damn baby, it seems to me your playing hard to get, ne?"

By now Rin was starting to get a bad vibe off this guy. It's not like he was a stranger or anything: in fact the raven had Shiratori in one class, known to be one of the rich assholes doing whatever he pleased. He was known to be violent but always caught a pair of crimson orbs on him in class and in the hallways most of the time, which he thought was kinda eerie. "Tch, yeah right as if, and don't call me baby, now if you'll excuse me-."

Quickly the taller male blocked Rin, preventing him from leaving to find Yukio. Rin's eyebrows furrowed together as he gave a questioning look, able to smell the hard liquor off the asshole's breath from the sudden close proximity.

"Whoa, sweet cheeks, I don't think you understand," The pale-purple haired male explained in a charismatic way. "You see, I'm really popular with the hotties and fine-asses around here," he brought the cup to his chest, indicating himself, "and so they're always coming to me, which I can't blame, haha." This asshole is just full of himself, was all Rin could think as he threw him an 'are you fucking serious?' look. But of course Shiratori just ignored the feral look because either he didn't care about Rin's feelings or he was just plain drunk.

"So think of yourself grateful or as privileged that I'm coming on to you."

'Grrrrr!' Rin was practically glaring the fucker down. Just who the fuck did this bastard think he was? He just about had enough with this guy.

"Well cool, good for you Shiratori but I'm not one of those 'hotties or fine-asses' that are willing to throw themselves at you," Rin scoffed, his tone was flat and blunt. "So like I said, get lost." Damn was this dude a pain in the ass. And with that the raven nudged himself out of the fleshy barrier. Going to find Yukio to try get away from this ass.

Not even two steps were made when suddenly Rin felt himself being forcibly pulled back as Shiratori grabbed at his elbow and slammed the poor boy against the wall. What the hell?! The raven cringed from searing pain blooming on his backside. Rin's eyes widened, for a guy who looks like they've had too much too drink, was incredibly strong.

"Hey!" Rin jumped at how hostile the bigger male's voice dropped and his features turned dark and threatening, almost... demonic like looming over Rin.

Obviously Shiratori didn't take the rejection too kindly. "I get bitches and fine pieces of ass like you every night wherever, whenever! And when I see something I like I get, got it? So you don't leave unless I tell you too!"

"And your mine Okumura!" Shiratori pinned Rin's thin wrists above his head and rubbed up against the raven's rigid body, smiling when he trailed his serpent like tongue along Rin's smooth jaw line.

The lyrics were now fading off into the speakers, indicating the end of the song and then the next tune on the playlist soon followed.

Rin flinched at the wet contact, he shuddered with disgust as he could feel the said male purr in delight at his captured prey.

"G-GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME BASTARD!" Rin struggled to get free from Shiratori's strong grasp.

"HAHA!" The son of a bitch got a good laugh watching the smaller boy thrash about. Crimson orbs scanned the well defined muscles flex from the futile attempts to escape. The boy was a true beauty to the bastard, writhing helplessly beneath. "Go on baby, I love it when you put up a fight! It makes it all the more fun. HAHA!" Sharp like canines were flashed as Shiratori threw his head back to let out loud guffaws.

Rin gulped sharply, this guy truly was a demon. He seriously was getting unnerved that no one was going to help him and then get dragged somewhere and have things he didn't want to think about happen to him.

Fuck. There was no sign of Yukio anywhere! And of course the whole place was poorly lit with only neon streamer lights; if that counted and it was gonna be one hell of a miracle if anyone heard him scream with the blaring music thumping wildly, and if they did, everyone was either too drunk to comprehend the situation or mistaking them as a drunk couple.

'Yukio where are you?!' Rin pleaded in his mind miserably and hoped his lover already noticed he was missing.

Just then Rin broke out of his thoughts, gasping as icy cold fingers crept under his shirt then traced over his toned muscles (involuntarily flexing from the contact) and into the hem of his boxers.

"Let's cut to the fun already."

Shiratori pushed himself further onto Rin and began to move his digits further past the hem of the underwear.

Rin inhaled shallowed breaths, feeling his heart gallop into his throat. The raven shut his eyes in feared anticipation. 'Oh God, this was really gonna happen.'

Suddenly a hand caught the offending wrist before it could go any further.

Shiratori turned to growl ferociously at the intruder. "HEY, WHAT THE FUCK BITCH–!"

BAMM!

* * *

Edit- See what happens next!


	2. Chapter 2

Lesson Learned Part 2

* * *

In one swing Shiratori was sent smashing into the hardwood floor with the sickening crunch of first meeting bone.

Rin quickly shot open his eyes as he felt himself almost drop to the floor. His gaze landing on the back of a familiar brunette, and instantly he felt relief wash over him. "Yukio!" As if his pleas had been answered, his savior had arrived.

"Rin! Are you okay?" Yukio asked, making sure the raven was alright for the time being.

Rin nodded his head, "Y-Yeah..."

The tables were now vise versa as the brunette's burly figure was the one looming over the groaning figure on the floor.

The commotion had caused a couple of heads to turn. Couples and drunk people alike even stopped their current charade to see what happened next, receiving a few 'Damns' and 'He just got knocked the fuck out!'

Shiratori spat a wad of blood beside him. He glowered: not liking the fact he was getting humiliated, especially in front of the other popular students who most likely over heard the ruckus and joined in on the watching. Quickly wiping his bloodied nose, Shiratori wobbly rose back up and lunged toward Yukio.

"YOU FUCKER YOUR GONNA PAYY—!"

Yukio turned just in time, without any effort he expertly landed a swift kick to Shiratori's chin. The said boy tumbled back to the ground with an unforgiving thud.

Everyone around went wild, more hooping and hollering ensued. Unfazed, Yukio went on to step closer to his target, stepping on the pale haired male's chest.

"GAH-! O-Okumura!" Was all that could be choked out.

Yukio knelt down a bit with cold, dangerous eyes, his voice was low and threatening as he shoved his Sperry shoe just above the other's collar bone. A violent side of the brunette Rin ever rarely saw.

"Don't fuck with me or what's mine, got it?" The statement was rather more a threat than a question. Immediately the raven's skin danced in goosebumps, watching Yukio get out of character like that was a bit of a turn on for him.

And with that Yukio pushed his foot off the trouble maker's throat, causing the poor boy to cough up a storm.

As if on cue, the audience surrounding the two began to cheer and applause as if approving they've received their money's worth of a show.

Once Yukio turned to make his way back to Rin, a pair of individuals quickly made they're way to their fallen friend on the floor who was staggering to get back up on his feet.

"Bastard Okumura," Reiji called out to Yukio, murder visibly etched into crimson orbs, "this isn't over!" Then almost losing his balance as he threw a finger towards Rin's direction. "And you, your gonna gets what's coming to you, don't forget that!" He ended off, not before spitting a "get the fuck off me idiot-" to the left of his shoulder where his fellow companion had been supporting him by the arm and quickly storming off out of sight with said companions in tow.

Both boys bore a deadpan expression as to not knowing how to react to such a 'friendly' farewell. "

I love you, you crazy." Rin brought his knight in shining armor out of his stupor with a kiss to the lips. Only to receive a look to the side from Yukio with an, "I don't know what you're talking about." But Rin's eyelids lowered with amusement as he noticed an oh so obvious small smirk tugging at the brunette's lips.

The raven gave a light giggle before suddenly feeling the late nights wear take on his body. Stretching out his arms into the air and letting out a tear filled yawn.

"But Rin are you sure you're okay," Yukio asked, wanting to make sure his ni-san was fine even though the brunette wasn't surprised the raven wasn't the least phased as to what just happened. Still, the way those crimson orbs stared back at him in the back of his mind had him feeling a bit uneasy.

Rin failing to notice the uncertainty in the other's voice went on to answer through squinty eyes, "Mm yeah, just getting a little tired," scratching the side of his belly a bit more before adding, "too much crazy for one night."

Giving a reluctant sigh and for once agreeing with his twin the two were done for the night. "Yeah I think this party was a bit lame to begin with."

* * *

The End... or so..


End file.
